The bumps in the road
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: This story follows on from 'The best mistake' so read that first guys. How do Kono and Adam cope when there relationship is tested and how does the new baby affect their relationship. Are these two forever or are the bumps in the road to much for this couple?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a follow on story. It follows on from 'The best mistake'. I would suggest you read that first if you haven't already. **

**Chapter 1**

Kono rubbed her sleepy eyes as she woke from her peaceful sleep. She blinked to adjust to the morning sun that poured through the window. She smiled happily as she did every morning when she woke up, knowing how happy she was with her little family. She reached out to feel for Adam but realised the bed was empty. She sat up and looked to the clock on her bed side table. Ten o clock. That was odd she thought, Kelly usually had her awake at six and even if Adam woke up with her Kono would still here and be up shortly after. She pulled back the duvet and wandered out to the front room. Adam and Kelly weren't there so Kono went to the kitchen. Not their either. She cast her mind to the night before, trying to remember if Adam had mentioned anything about going out. As a mother she felt a little worry as she wandered were her little girl and man was.

*Baby giggling*

Kono smiled as she heard the infectious giggles of her baby girl. She wandered towards Adams office peeking round the door to see her little girl sat on her daddies lap as Adam bounced her up and down.

"Ahh who's that Kelly?" Adam said in an excited voice as he pointed to Kono.

Kelly followed her dad's finger and saw her mommy smiling at her. "Eh ah!" She babbled happily.

Kono smiled and scooped Kelly up into her arms, kissing her face and tickling her. She placed Kelly on her hip and laughed as she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked happily. Kono kissed her cheek before bending to kiss Adam.

"Morning babe" Kono said as Adam pulled her into his lap.

"Morning" He grinned as he kissed her back.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I didn't even hear her this morning." Kono asked as she settled on Adam lap.

"You were tired I got to her before she woke you; let you have a lie in." Adam said

Kono smiled lovingly at her perfect boyfriend. "Thank you baby" Kono said.

"you're welcome."

"Have you got any plans today?" Kono asked.

"I have some paperwork to catch up on but that's all." Adam replied.

"Oh okay."

"Why is everything okay?" Adam asked.

"I erm wanted to talk to you about going back to work." Kono said quietly.

She had been worried about bringing the topic up, knowing how Adam wanted her to take a break for a while but Kono wasn't good at sitting still and all though she loved every minute she spent with Kelly she missed the adrenaline of work and wanted to balance the both.

"Oh okay babe." Adam said.

If he was honest he didn't want Kono back at work. Before Kelly he always feared for Kono's safety at work but he feared more now that she was a mother. He didn't want to be over protective, but after the hostage situation he didn't feel comfortable letting Kono put herself in possible danger whilst at work.

"So can we talk?" Kono pushed as she got of Adam's lap and leant against the desk as Kelly snuggled into her.

"Yeah but I don't see why you need to go back yet." Adam said.

"Babe you haven't heard me out yet." Kono said she knew Adam wasn't pushing for her to return to work but she needed to at some point.

"Fine go on." Adam said as he leant back and studied Kono.

"Look, Kelly's eight months old now she's not a new born and I wouldn't have to do full days but I can't sit around all day doing nothing I miss it it's what I'm trained to do." Kono explained.

"It just seems like your rushing back into it. Kelly isn't even a year yet and you don't sit about doing nothing you have Kelly to look after." Adam argued.

"Babe she sleeps and amuses herself for part of the day leaving me with not much to do." Kono said.

"I'm not being funny Kono but if she's sleeping I'd be happy just watching her all day but it seems like you don't want to be with her." Adam said.

"That's not fair Adam, I love being with her and you know that but I have to do things for myself as well." Kono said defensively.

"So paint your nails or something, take her shopping! You don't need to be at work." Adam argued as he went back to his work.

"Babe I love my job, and you still get to do yours." Kono argued.

"Yes but I do most of it from home and besides I earn enough for you to quit." Adam replied.

"I don't want to just live off of your money I want to earn my own money." Kono said in annoyance.

"You're being ridiculous" Adam said as he focused on the computer screen.

"Why are you being like this, you're not even listening to me?" Kono snapped.

"No I am and what I'm hearing is you would rather work than look after our daughter." Adam said angrily.

Kono didn't even bother replying as she took in what Adam had just said to her. She wanted to cry at Adams suggestions that she would put her career before her daughter. Kelly had begun to fuss as she heard her parent bickering. Kono sighed as Adam ignored her presence and instead worked.

"Come baby let's go see your uncles." Kono said as she held Kelly close.

Chin, Steve and Danny were sat around Steve's desk eating and flipping through some paperwork. They were having an exceptionally quit day not that they really minded. Steve had been super busy with work as his old seal team asked him to help with some classified work, whilst Danny was battling Graces teenage years. Chin was also happy for the quit day since he had been dealing with a pregnant Malia. Not long after Kono gave birth, the two announced they were also expecting a baby. Everyone was thrilled at the news as the baby was due in July meaning both tots would go to school together.

"Hey guys." Kono said tearfully as she walked into the office carrying Kelly and leaving her pushchair outside the office.

"Cuz you okay?" Chin asked as he hugged her.

Danny stood and took Kelly from Kono's arms keeping her amused as Kono sat down to talk.

"Me and Adam had an argument; I just had to get out the house for a bit." Kono said sadly.

"What was it about?" Steve asked with protectiveness.

Despite all the guys finally getting along with each other, the Five-0 boys were still very protective of Kono and were quick to jump to her defence.

"I brought up coming back to work." Kono said.

"That's great Kono!" Danny said between tickling Kelly. He had missed Kono dearly at work and although he appreciated her need to be with Kelly he did hope she would return soon.

"I wish Adam would see it like that." Kono said solemnly.

"What has he said?" Chin asked.

"He clearly doesn't want me to come back to work, he said he earns enough for us to live then when I told him I wanted to earn my own money he accused me of putting work before Kelly." Kono explained. "Don't get me wrong I love being with Kelly but I can't sit still for long and I love my job. I don't want to be a housewife I want to balance my career and my family and I want Kelly to know that she can still have a career and a family when she's older." Kono said softly.

"Cuz Adams clearly not looking at the bigger picture and maybe he has reasons for that but I think you need to sit down with him and explain calmly your point of view then get his. I'm not happy with what he said to you but maybe you should try talking again find a compromise or something." Chin said.

Kono smiled at him. Chin always made difficult situations seem easier. He was so zen and calm.

"Thanks cuz" Kono smiled.

"So how has little pickle been?" Danny asked.

"Little pickle?" Kono questioned.

"Yeah when you were pregnant with her you ate pickles so I re-named her." Danny said with a grin.

"Danno do you can anyone by their actual name? You call Grace Monkey, Kelly pickle, you called Kono rookie for years and often refer to her as Kalakaua and your seem to enjoy referring to me as Neanderthal?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I call Chin…Chin." Danny pointed out.

Steve rolled his eyes and Kelly giggled at her Uncle Steve. Kono looked on at her little girl with her Uncle's. She loved Kelly to pieces but she missed her boys dearly she just wished Adam would see her side.

After spending a few hours with the guys, Kono decided to go have lunch with her little girl at Kamekona's. She often went to Kamekona's to grab a shave ice which she would share with Kelly who was equally addicted to the icy treat although Kono had never told Adam that she fed their daughter shave ice. Adam was still trying to curb Kono's surgery addiction. As Kono sat with Kelly happily on her lap sharing the shave ice, she failed to notice Adam walking over.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around, feed our daughter shave ice?" Adam said with light voice as he sat down opposite Kono and Kelly.

Kono was taken by surprise as she looked up at Adam in shock and smiled shyly. She looked back down at her daughter who was now happily chewing on the green straw.

"Can we talk?" Adam asked.

Kono looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried to call you…five times." Adam said.

Kono knew Adam had called but being stubborn she chose to ignore them and instead make Adam stew.

"You giving me the silent treatment?" Adam asked with a sigh.

Kono looked at him and pouted. "No" She mumbled.

Adam raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Okay then…can we discuss what we argued about this morning?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Depends you gonna accuse me of being a bad mother?" Kono snapped in a hush whisper.

"Not fair Kono, I never said you were a bad mother." Adam defended.

"You said I chose work over Kelly" Kono mumbled.

"I know and that was wrong but I never meant you were a bad mother." Adam said as he tried to reassure Kono.

When Kelly was first born Kono went through a rough patch of believing she was a bad mother, feeling Kelly preferred Adam over her. She feared she wouldn't bond with Kelly and Kelly would hate her. It put strain on Adam and Kono's relationship, but Adam always reassured Kono and her strength and determination to be a good mother improved. Adam knew Kono felt like a fish out of water. She was so used to being good at everything, being able to hack it with the guys, and being a kick arse cop, but being a mother was such a new concept to her and after her initial struggle, Adam feared she was choosing work as a safety net.

"I love Kelly" Kono said softly as she kissed her baby's head.

"I know you do." Adam assured.

"Then why don't you want me going back to work, and why don't you believe I will still make the time for Kelly even if I work?" Kono asked.

Adam sighed and took Kono's hand in his, caressing his thumb across the soft skin. "Baby, I'm just worried that you're choosing work as an easy option." Adam began.

"What do you mean?" Kono asked in offence.

"When Kelly was first born you feared you were a terrible mother and you struggled with that for a while. But I know you are an amazing mother and Kelly adores you. I'm just worried that you're having those thoughts again and to make it easier you're deciding to go back to what you know best." Adam explained gently.

Kono felt her heart tug as she thought back to those tougher days. She felt guilty every day that she passed Kelly on to Adam for fear of being a bad mom. But she would never go back to those dark times. She loved her little girl to pieces. She felt the tears sting her eyes. Did Adam believe she was a bad mom? Did he fear she was running away from motherhood so he wanted to keep her near? Did he not trust her? A million thoughts ran through her mind. She knew she had been a rubbish mom those few months but she didn't mean to be. After the stressful birth she felt out of her depth. Anger ran through her as she looked at Adam.

"I can't believe you think I'm trying to escape my duties as a mother! Do you not trust me? I'm not in that place anymore" Kono said through gritted teeth as the tears began to fall.

Kono scooped Kelly up and gathered their belongings. Adam tried to reach for her but Kono batted his arm away as she hurried to her car and drove off with Kelly.

Adam didn't return home until late that night. After he left Kamekona's he drove around for a while trying to clear his head. He hadn't meant to upset Kono he was just scared. He rung Chin to explain what had happened, hoping the older man could get hold of Kono to check she was okay since she was ignoring Adam's calls. When Adam did finally arrive home he came home to darkness. He walked quietly to Kelly's room and found it empty. Panic filled him as he saw his little girl's cot was empty. He closed the door and went to his own room. It was dark and empty and the bed hadn't been slept in. Adam turned on a light and opened the wardrobe. Half of Kono's clothes were gone as was her overnight bag. Adam turned and punched the wall cutting his knuckles from the impact. He grabbed his phone a called Chin again to see of Kono was there but she wasn't. He tried both Steve and Danny to no avail before ringing her mom.

"Hello?" Leia answered.

"Is Kono there?" Adam asked in panic.

"Adam…"

"Leia is she there?"

"Yes but…"

Adam hung up before Leia could go on, grabbing his keys and running back out to his car.

Adam arrived at Leia's in less than twenty minutes. He didn't care what traffic rules he broke he just wanted to know his baby was safe. He jumped out his car and began banging on the door calling Kono and Leia. He yelled louder as the door remained closed. After a minute Leia answered the door, blocking the entrance though to stop Adam pushing past.

"Leia please let me in she took my baby without my consent." Adam said angrily.

"Adam please…" Leia said calmly

"Leia don't. She has no right to take Kelly away from me." Adam snapped.

"Stop!" Leia exclaimed as she placed her hands on Adam's shoulders. She felt awful keeping Adam from his daughter, but she had to consider her own daughter and Kono was a mess. Leia knew what Kono did was wrong, but she also knew everyone needed to sleep on it. "Adam I agree she had no right walking out with Kelly and not telling you where she went but she is a mess and as her mother I need to look after her. Please go home and calm down I promise I will call you in the morning." Leia said calmly.

"Please I need to see my little girl." Adam begged as he stepped back, tears filling his eyes.

Leia's heart broke seeing her daughter's boyfriend fall apart. Kono hadn't told her mother much, but Leia knew what her daughter was like and she knew she was stubborn as hell. She definitely didn't agree with Kono taking Kelly away as she gave Kono a scolding when she first turned up.

"Stay here." Leia said before closing the door.

Leia re-opened the door and stepped outside holding a sleeping Kelly in her arms.

"Say good night then go home Adam." Leia whispered so as not to wake Kelly.

Adam pulled himself together and kissed Kelly's head. He didn't want to take her from her grand- mother's arms and risk waking her up.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"I will ring you tomorrow" Leia promised as she took Kelly inside.

Adam went back to his car as the tears fell. Fear filled him as he thought about losing his daughter and his heart broke at losing Kono. They were his family. His only family. He couldn't lose them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam sat at the table in the local café waiting for Leia to arrive. She had phoned him this morning asking to meet and promising to bring Kelly. Adam tapped his mug nervously. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, his mind worrying about Kono and Kelly and if he had lost them forever. He was broken from his thought as Leia sat down opposite him.

"Where's Kelly?" Adam asked.

"Kono wasn't happy with me bringing her." Leia replied.

"That's not fair Kelly is my daughter to Kono can't keep me from her." Adam said angrily.

"Adam please…I honestly tried to bring Kelly but Kono's in a bad place and she thinks if she lets go of Kelly she will be showing you that she doesn't care." Leia explained

Adam sighed with his head in his hands trying to control his anger. "I know she cares Leia she's taken everything I said the wrong way!" Adam said frustrated.

"Adam believe me I know Kono is being stubborn and I don't agree with how she's acting but I really think there's something wrong. She's in such a dark place, she's constantly crying and doubting herself." Leia admitted.

Adam sighed. He didn't want Kono to be alone going through whatever it was she was going through but she was refusing to answer his calls so he doubted she would allow him near her.

"Maybe she should see Malia, on a professional level." Adam suggested.

Leia closed her eyes and rubbed her hands down her face. "I agree."

Malia sat on the couch watching some trashy TV and eating ice-cream. She was due to give birth at the end of next month so was currently on maternity leave, leaving her plenty of time to do absolutely nothing. If she was honest she was bored. She loved getting to spend extra time with Chin but she missed work. She had heard about Kono and Adam's latest problems via Chin and although she was seriously disappointed in Kono for taking Kelly away from Adam, she understood her need to be working as well as being a mother.

"Hey babe you okay?" Chin asked as he joined Malia on the couch.

"Yeah just feeling enormous." Malia laughed.

"They will be out soon!" Chin chuckled.

They had found out they were expecting twin boys which they were thrilled about. Chin hoped his sons and Kono's little girl would have a relationship like he and Kono did.

"Have you heard how Kono's doing?" Malia asked her husband.

"I actually just got off the phone with Leia, she said Kono's in a state and is refusing to see Adam or let him see Kelly." Chin explained. "She thinks she needs to see a doctor but Kono would never comply so she and Adam have asked if you will talk to her and see if she needs help." Chin said.

"Of course I'll speak to her. Is she really not letting Adam see Kelly?" Malia asked.

"Nope she just stays at her mom's all day crying." Chin said.

"That's really not ideal for Kelly" Malia sighed.

"I know. I don't understand why she's behaving like this over a small argument." Chin said with concern.

"Clearly something that was said has affected her more than anyone knows." Malia sighed.

Chin and Malia headed to Leia's later that afternoon. They pulled up outside and knocked on the door. Leia answered looking relieved to see them.

"You okay Auntie?" Chin asked.

"She's in her old room crying her eyes out and she won't let me take Kelly and I don't know what to do anymore." Leia said sadly.

"Look why don't you just sit down here let us go see her." Chin said as he and Malia headed upstairs.

"Hey cuz" Chin said as he entered the room.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed and brushed Kono's hair out her face. Her eyes were red and teary and her cheeks were blotchy. Chin gave her a dopey smile and she managed to stop crying. Kelly was lying next to Kono in her arms and was trying to wriggle free but Kono kept holding her tight. Kelly whined as she tried to reach her uncle Chin.

"Cuz you going to let me give my niece a hug?" Chin asked.

Kono looked up at Chin. "I can't let her go." Kono mumbled.

"She's whining cuz she wants to move about you can still see her." Chin said softly.

Kono sat up and let Kelly crawl to chin. Kono watched as Kelly happily giggled and poked Chin's cheeks.

"Hello pickle" Chin said as he hugged Kelly and bounced her on his knee.

"Eh eh ehe!" Kelly babbled as she tried to chew on her fingers.

"Has she eaten lunch?" Malia asked from where she hovered. As a doctor she knew that when a baby chewed on their own fingers it was possible they were hungry.

Kono shrugged her shoulders as he face filled with fear.

"Kono have you fed Kelly?" Malia asked more seriously as she sat next to Kono and forced her to look at her.

"No" Kono mumbled before bursting into tears. "Adam's right I'm a terrible mother I can't do this!" Kono sobbed as Malia held her.

"Kono Adam never said you were a terrible mom" Malia said firmly as Kono continued to cry.

"Babe go feed Kelly." Malia instructed as Kono sat up and tried to grab Kelly.

"No I can do I let me do it." Kono sobbed

"No Kono you're going to stay here with me, we need to talk." Malia said gently as she pulled Kono into her.

Chin walked downstairs carrying Kelly in his arms bouncing her on his hip and talking to her in a funny voice.

"Hey Auntie Do you know Kono hasn't fed Kelly lunch?" Chin asked.

Leia nodded with embarrassment. "I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen." Leia said.

"Okay well someone is very hungry so I'll sort it." Chin said as he placed Kelly in the highchair.

Kelly sat happily enjoying her food and giggling as Chin made silly noises when he brought the spoon to her mouth. Chin smiled at her and her cuteness. He couldn't wait for his own boys to finally arrive. He just hoped Kono would sort herself out so she could help out with her nephews.

Malia sat with Kono stroking her hair and kissing her head. She managed to calm Kono down enough before she started talking to her.

"Kono sweet heart, I don't know everything that happened between you and Adam but the way your acting is making everyone worried about you. It's not fair that your keeping Kelly from Adam either because from what I hear he hasn't done anything wrong." Malia stated.

"He doesn't trust me" Kono mumbled.

"No Kono he trusts you with his life, but you've taken something he's said and made it into something more. I've spoken to him and he's worried sick. He never meant to upset you he was just worried." Malia went on. "The way you're behaving Kono is really concerning. I need you to tell me what you're thinking and why."

Kono sat up but clung on to Malia. "I'm scared Adam doesn't trust me and that he thinks I'm a bad mom." Kono sobbed.

"Sweetheart I promise you that's not true but taking Kelly from him shows you're not being very reasonable or fair to him. Even if your pissed at Adam your being unfair to Kelly by taking her from her dad." Malia said sternly.

"He thinks I've gone back to the dark place I was in when she was born." Kono explained.

Malia looked Kono in the eye and squeezed her hand. "Have you?" She asked seriously.

Kono didn't know how to answer. She didn't know what place she was in. She didn't want to admit anything that might take Kelly away from her.

"I don't know." Kono mumbled.

Malia walked downstairs holding Kono's hand. Kono had calmed down significantly but she looked like a frightened little girl.

"Chin can you call Adam and tell him to come collect Kelly please." Malia instructed as Chin looked shocked but dialled the number.

"What's going on Malia?" Leia asked with concern.

"Kono needs sometime alone to think. We talked and we decided it was best to let Adam come take Kelly for a few days and one of us will check in to make sure Kelly's okay which she will be of course but it will put Kono's mind and peace. I'm going to stay here for a few days if that okay with you Leia." Malia explained.

"Okay yeah that's fine but are you sure, your very heavily pregnant Malia." Leia asked with concern.

"A couple of days will be fine. We've already decided that Chin will wait on us hand and foot" Malia said with a laugh as she nudged Kono who smiled for the first time in a few days."

"He's on his way." Chin said as he got off the phone.

"Go see Kelly." Malia whispered in Kono's ear as Kono picked Kelly up and sat playing with her until Adam arrived.

Adam turned up a while later and Malia answered the door. She had Kelly in her arms ready to hand over. She didn't want Kono seeing Adam yet for fear it will upset her. She was certain Kono had suffered post natal depression after the birth but had never been official diagnosed so never received the help. So after her and Adam's argument she had taken everything to heart and had gone back to the dark place. The problem was Kono needed to admit it herself in order to improve. Malia was confident she could help Kono herself without any intervention since it had only been a few days that Kono had been in the downward spiral.

"Hey baby girl" Adam said happily as he took Kelly from Malia.

"Eh eh ah! Kelly giggled as she snuggled into her dad's arms.

"How's Kono?" Adam asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Not great but I'm going to stay with her for a few days and help her out. I know she misses you not that she would ever admit it because she's so bloody stubborn" Malia said.

"Tell her I miss her too and me and Kel will be at home waiting for her." Adam said lovingly.

"I'll tell her." Malia said as she waved goodbye to them and went back inside hoping to sort Kono out and reunite her with her family. Preferably before her own family expanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Malia and Kono floated in the water peacefully. Kono's mother's house had a beach garden and Malia decided to make the most of it especially since Kono loved the water. Malia thought it might calm Kono and help her find some peace. They had been floating and bobbing about the water in a peaceful silence for the past ten minutes basking in the morning sun that warmed the water around them.

"Ow!" Malia said suddenly.

"What what's wrong?" Kono asked with concern.

"The babies are kicking like mad, they love the water." Malia said happily as she felt her bump.

Kono tentatively bobbed towards Malia as though she would hurt her if she got to close.

"Give me your hand" Malia said as she took Kono's hand and placed it on her bump.

Kono smiled real smile as she felt her nephews kicking wildly. Tears sprung to her eyes and se quickly wiped them away.

"Hey what's with the tears?" Malia asked softly.

"I miss that, Kelly used to kick all the time when I was in the water." Kono said fondly.

"It's an amazing feeling" Malia smiled.

"Has Chin checked on Kelly?" Kono asked.

"Yes sweetie Chin went to meet Adam and Kelly." Malia said.

"Why are they meeting?" Kono asked "Are they talking about me?" Kono asked nervously.

"Chin wanted to have a chat with Adam darling that's all." Malia said.

"Oh okay" Kono said.

"Would it be okay if me and you had a chat?" Malia asked quietly.

Kono looked out to the rising sun and splashed the water gently, biting her lip nervously.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Shall we go sit on the lanai then?" Malia suggested. "We don't want to shrivel up." She laughed.

Kono giggled and followed Malia to the lanai where they let the sun dry them.

"So you want to tell me what it was Adam said that made you leave?" Malia asked getting straight to the point.

Kono looked at her nervously.

"Kono it's just me and you, I want to help you but you need to talk to me." Malia encouraged.

"He said I was choosing work over Kelly because it was the easy option." Kono said.

"Is that exactly what he said?" Malia asked knowing Kono had taken a lot to heart.

Kono fiddled with her fingers as she avoided Malia's gaze. Malia knew Kono was probably feeling confused and crappy so she moved closer and wrapped her arms round her.

"Talk to me Kono, what did he really say?" Malia pressed.

"He just brought up those few months at the beginning when I went through the rough patch and he said he was scared that I was choosing work over being a mom and he just didn't want me to be scared of being a mom" Kono mumbled.

"So Adam's not really done anything wrong, he's just expressed his concern because he loves you." Malia explained.

Kono sighed and nodded her head. "I've been an absolute bitch haven't I" Kono said. "Adam just wanted to protect me."

"Well you've maybe made some decisions I wouldn't agree with but you're not a bitch. You just let things get to you and rather than talk about it you made assumptions and avoided the situation." Malia explained gently.

"I don't think Adam trust's me" Kono admitted.

"Good" Malia began

"What!" Kono asked surprised.

"No no, good that you're admitting that you don't think Adam trusts you." Malia continued.

"How is it good that I don't think my boyfriend trust's me" Kono sobbed.

"It's good because you've admitted a problem and now you can work on fixing it." Malia pointed out.

"He might not ever speak to me again." Kono said sadly.

"He told me last night that he and Kelly will be waiting for you when you're ready." Malia said.

"Really?" Kono asked.

"Yes but don't rush back. You need a little time." Malia said.

"Adam won't let me see Kelly when he finds out that I didn't feed her her lunch yesterday." Kono said.

"You were in a bad place and you were scared that he thought you weren't a good mum because you didn't want to be with Kelly, so you took that interpretation and kept Kelly close to you. He doesn't need to know what happened in that moment because Kelly got her food and everyone was okay." Malia said reassuringly.

"Okay"

"But I do think that the way you were acting yesterday highlights something." Malia began.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Kono asked quietly.

"No, but when Kelly was first born and you went through the rough patch, I believe you suffered from post natal depression, but being the stubborn girl you are you never got professional help so you were never officially diagnosed. It doesn't mean anything is wrong with you and it is so common but the fact you got over on your own I think has meant you've fallen back into the struggle. Adam's comments although I don't think were meant to be harsh triggered something in you and had made you cast your mind back to those months so you just got to get yourself out again." Malia explained softly.

"I don't want some shrink to think I'm crazy!" Kono said sadly.

"The fact you're talking to me and being honest with me means you're already working your way back up. I would say you haven't fallen back into the depression but you're reliving those times and if you had sat here and blamed Adam completely then I would say you need professional help but because you've been honest I think you can work it out with Adam's help. But only if you trust him and let him in. It might be an idea to have a couple of chats with someone from the hospital other than me but only so you can talk to someone that wouldn't cloud our judgement." Malia suggested.

Kono nodded and smiled. "Okay, your right." Kono said.

"Take the rest of the day to have some you time, then think about going home tonight and talking to Adam. He loves you Kono." Malia said.

Kono smiled and nodded and closed her eyes enjoying the sunshine on her skin.

Adam knelt on the floor as he tried to change Kelly's diaper. She was wriggling about all over the place and whining. Adam tried to hold her in place so he could secure the diaper but she flailed her little legs about and tried to move away.

"Kelly please stay still" Adam begged as he held her legs down.

Kelly began to cry as she wriggled around, unhappy about getting her diaper changed. Adam held her in place and finally sealed the diaper. He picked a crying Kelly up and sat her on his lap as he tried to sooth her. She continued to cry in her daddy's arms. Adam sighed and lay her down as he put the dirty diaper in the bin. Kelly was still crying and her little face was red and tear streaked. Adam picked her up and bounced her about. He had already fed her and played with her and when he tried to get her to sleep she wouldn't and he didn't know what to do. He wished Kono was here. She could always settle her before bedtime so she would sleep peacefully. As Adam bounced her gently around the room Kelly began to calm but she was still fussy. He kissed her cheek then turned as he heard the front door creak open.

Kono walked into her house slowly dropping her overnight bag on the floor. She looked up and saw Adam staring at her. She felt awkward and uncomfortable as though she shouldn't be there. She noticed how Kelly stopped crying though when she saw her mommy.

"Hey" Adam whispered.

"Hey" Kono said shyly.

The two stood awkwardly for a while unsure what to say. Kelly smiled and her mom and reached out her tiny hands, babbling happily. Adam smiled and walked towards Kono handing Kelly over and into her mother's arms.

"Hey baby boo!" Kono said excitedly as she snuggled with Kelly and peppered kisses over her face. "Why the tears bubba" Kono asked her daughter.

"She wanted you." Adam said softly.

Kono smiled and stroked Kelly's hair as she began to fall asleep.

"Do you want to put her to bed; she wouldn't sleep when I put her down." Adam suggested.

Kono nodded and walked to the nursery to put Kelly to sleep.

Kono walked back out to the front room grabbing her bag on the way. She looked at Adam sitting on the couch and shuffled her feet.

"I'm erm going to put my stuff away." Kono mumbled quietly.

"Okay" Adam said.

"Erm do you err want me to sleep on the couch tonight?" Kono asked softly. Before Adam could answer she spoke again. "I mean if it's okay for me to stay…I get it if you want me to go" She said shyly.

Don't be silly Kono of course you can stay, this is our home and you'll sleep in our bed as long as you want to." Adam answered.

Kono gave a small smiled and went to the bedroom.

Adam decided to go to bed an hour after Kono went to the bedroom. He assumed she had gone straight to bed. Maybe to avoid him, he didn't know. He opened the door quietly and looked at Kono. She was lying on her side and Adam could hear her sniffling so he assumed she had been crying. He grabbed his pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to get ready. When he came out he saw that Kono was rubbing her eyes. His hear broke for her and it killed him to see her upset. He pulled back the duvet on his side and crawled into bed, shuffling over and wrapping his arms around Kono. He felt her tense before relaxing in his arms. He pulled her impossibly close and kissed her shoulder and neck as he let her cry it out.

"I'm sorry" He whispered into her ear.

Kono hiccupped before rolling over, still in Adam's arms.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one that should be sorry." Kono whispered.

Adam pushed her hair out her face.

"Sweetheart let me help you please. You scared me with how you reacted and I don't want to see you like that again. It's not your fault and maybe I should have worded things differently but let me help you." Adam begged softly.

"I'm sorry I left and took Kelly away." Kono said.

Adam sighed and kissed her head. "That really scared me Kono, I thought I'd lost you both for good." Adam admitted. "You can't do that."

"I know, I..i don't know." Kono sobbed. "I thought you didn't trust me"

"Clearly if you thought that I didn't trust you that means you don't trust me." Adam said.

"I I do but…" Kono went on.

"Wait its okay. If I'm honest when you took Kelly I hate to admit it but I doubted my trust for you. For a split second but I did. So maybe we can start fixing things by working on our trust." Adam said.

"I do trust you Adam but it was just…"

"Just this argument made us question each other." Adam finished.

"Exactly" Kono said with a small giggle.

Adam smiled and held Kono's face. "Look we have a few things to work out and talk about and Malia has filled me in on your chat but I know we can deal with this. It's just small bump in the road. I need you to know that I love you so much and you are a brilliant mom just look at how you settled Kelly." Adam said.

"I missed her and you so much." Kono said.

"I missed you too baby" Adam said as he kissed her lips gently.

"Malia said I should maybe talk to someone…would you come with me, just be there to hold my hand?" Kono asked.

"Of course I will go with you darling." Adam smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you more baby, will get through this together." Adam said genuinely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Malia had organised for a friend of hers who also worked at the hospital to sit down with Kono specifically to help her with her self-doubt. She had arranged for it to be done off the record knowing Kono would be humiliated if anyone ever found out she needed help. Dr.O'Conner had agreed to me Kono and Adam at their house and the three found themselves sitting on the couches in the main living room. Kono and Adam sat next to each other with a small distance between them. Adam's little finger gently grazed Kono's little finger as their hands rested on their thighs. Dr.O'Conner sat in an adjoining seat watching the couple.

"For today I want to focus on what it was that led you to walk out Kono and start doubting yourself. I will focus on you Kono however Adam I will ask you to explain what you said so I can get a better understanding of what Kono feels." Dr O'Conner explained. "And you can call me Anna." She added.

"Okay that's fine" Adam nodded whilst Kono just smiled shyly.

"Kono can you explain to me what happened the day you walked out, from the beginning even if you think it's trivial." Anna asked.

"Erm it started good. I woke up and Adam had already got Kelly up and I found them in his office. I went in and I asked Adam if we could talk about me going back to work." Kono explained.

"Okay how did that go?" Anna asked.

"Well I told Adam that I wanted to go back to work and he didn't agree saying Kelly was still young and there was no rush. So I said he wasn't listening to my perspective so I tried again and he said he earns enough for me to stop working." Kono continued.

"How did you react to that?" Anna asked.

"I was pissed off I don't want to live of his money I want to earn my own." Kono said as she avoided looking at Adam.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He suggested that I was choosing work over Kelly." Kono said sadly.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like I was a bad mum." Kono mumbled.

Adam sighed and took Kono's hand fully in his. Guilt swamped him as he realised he shouldn't have said what he said.

"Why?" Anna asked vaguely.

Kono looked confused. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Erm I don't know…I guess I thought…*sigh* I don't know." Kono stammered.

"Its okay Kono don't stress. I only ask because it upset you and made you walk out. Something about what Adam said led you to believe you were a bad mum, but all you want is to balance work and family. May women do so, I do." Anna said.

"It made me doubt myself and I questioned what I was asking and I thought maybe Adam was right so I just…wanted to prove that I would always be there for Kelly." Kono explained.

"Adam why did you say you earnt enough for Kono live off of and why did you suggest she was picking work over Kelly?" Anna asked as she turned to Adam.

"I didn't mean to make Kono feel like she only needed my money…"Adam began.

"I don't doubt that Adam and believe everything you said was taken in the wrong way by Kono, but I need to know why you said them regardless of whether they were meant or not." Anna said.

"I guess I told her I earnt enough to try and prevent her from going back to work and I suggested she was choosing work over Kelly because I was scared she was going back to where she had been when Kelly was first born. I didn't want her choosing work and regretting it and I didn't want her to ever believe she was a bad mom because she's a fantastic mum and I guess I was just scared that that was what she believed. Instead I made her believe that." Adam explained sadly.

"Kono what else was said later in the afternoon that ultimately led you to pack your stuff and go to your mum's?"

Kono swallowed nervously. She felt uncomfortable and after talking to Adam last night she knew she loved him and did over react.

"Adam found me and asked to talk. I snapped at him and said it depended on whether or not he was going to accuse me of being a bad mother. Then he said he thought I was choosing work as an easier option that being a mother and he brought up what I had gone through previously." Kono informed.

"Why did you snap at him?" Anna asked.

"I was just angry at him" Kono admitted.

"Why?" He made me feel like a bad mum.

"How did you feel when I said you were choosing work as an easy option?" Anna pushed.

"Like I was useless at being a mum and that I preferred work to my own daughter…I just felt rubbish." Kono said softly.

"Adam did you really think Kono was choosing work as an easy option?"

"It crossed my mind but only because of what she went through when Kelly was born…I just feared she was thinking she was a bad mum." Adam said.

"Okay…" Anna said as she made some notes.

Kono and Adam sat in silence while they waited for Anna.

"I'm crazy aren't I?" Kono said as she broke the silence.

Anna smiled at the young Hawaiian women.

"No Kono you are not crazy." Anna reassured. "I do agree with Malia though that I believe you suffered with post natal depression and due to your 'stubbornness' as Malia put it you never received professional help. Therefore I think those thoughts you felt then have re-surfaced and you've become paranoid and in doubt about your abilities as a mother. When Adam said you were choosing work over Kelly or as an easy option it immediately made you feel paranoid and doubt yourself. I do not think Adam meant what he said and as we've now seen from what he's said he had reasons for why he made those comments but they could have been worded better." Anna explained.

Kono nodded and leaned into Adam, squeezing his hand. "Sorry" She mumbled softly.

Before Adam could respond Anna jumped in. Why are you apologising Kono?" Anna asked.

"I over reacted when Adam was just worrying about me and I took Kelly from him." Kono sadly said as she wiped a tear.

"Baby" Adam sighed as he wiped her tears away and kissed her head. "I'm sorry too."

Anna smiled at the couple. "I don't think either of you need to apologise for the words exchanged or how you reacted. It was a very natural considering you never dealt with the Post Natal depression Kono. I do think it's fair that you apologise for taking Kelly away and that leads me on to the next thing." Anna explained.

Panic filled Kono.

"Kono don't look so scared. Malia has informed me that you took Kelly and left without telling Adam where you had gone. Legally you cannot take Kelly from Adam unless a court has reason to grant you to do so. Clearly Adam loves you both and would never have taken any action towards you but the fact you took Kelly suggests to me that there is a trust problem." Anna explained.

"I trust Adam." Kono said sadly.

"In that moment when you took Kelly you didn't trust that Adam trusted you that's why you took Kelly to prove something." Anna said.

Kono bowed her head knowing it was the truth as she looked at Adam with tears in her eyes.

"And Adam, I think you've shown that you didn't trust that if Kono went back to work she would still spend time with her family." Anna pointed out.

Adam nodded in agreement.

"Before you both think that you have some serious issues you don't. The fact alone that you can admit your wrongs show you can help yourselves with a little guidance, also the fact that Adam you're here supporting Kono." Anna explained. "Your trust issues lie solely with this argument not your whole relationship. It's understandable that you would question the other. I am very happy with you both and you seem to be in a very supportive and loving relationship so I believe if Kono you allow Adam to support you and Adam you support Kono you can work and discuss the trust and move past this. You have Malia but I'll give you my card and you can speak to either of us whenever you need to." Anna said as she left.

Once Anna had left and Kono had got Kelly from her nap the three snuggled on the couch to watch a movie. Kelly sat happily on Adams lap sucking her fingers and giggling. Kono had gone to the bathroom and when she returned she sat on the couch next to Adam, unsure whether he wanted to cuddle or not.

"Hey come here" Adam instructed as he pulled Kono closer.

Kono smiled and relaxed as she snuggled into Adam's side grasping his t-shirt like she would in bed and clinging to it as though it were a safety blanket. Adam smiled at Kono's little habit and pulled her impossible close, subbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I love you and I'm very proud of you today. I know Anna said we shouldn't apologise but I am very very sorry for ever making you doubt yourself." Adam whispered into her ear.

Kono turned and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him and grinning. "I'm sorry to for everything. I love more than you know baby, thank you so being there with me today." Kono said.

Adam showed his dimples as he smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers before kissing her lips and nibbling on her bottom lip.


	5. Chapter 5

Super short one sorry but you wanted another chapter so here it is. Cute little filler chapter more tomorrow.

**Chapter 5**

Kono opened her tired eyes and found Kelly lying contently on top of her. She smiled at her happy baby as she giggled when she saw her mummy open her eyes. Kono looked to her left and saw Adam seated on the edge of the bed with a tray of breakfast for all three of them. He had made pancakes and bacon and eggs. Kono grinned and smelled the delicious food. She propped herself up and lifted Kelly so she was sat in the middle of the bed, Adam and Kono either side of her.

"Morning gorgeous" Adam said smoothly.

"Morning handsome." Kono smiled.

It had been nearly two weeks since the two met with Anna and their relationship had grown and was better than before. They had worked on their trust of each other but mostly just enjoyed spending time with each other. They had decided to make some quality family time and work on Kono's thoughts and feelings. She had started to open up to Adam more, discussing with him when she felt like she was struggling and he would reassure her and make everything better. She hated feeling vulnerable but she did secretly enjoy Adam looking after her, not that she would ever admit it.

Adam started feeding Kelly eggs whilst eating his own pancakes much like Kono was.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." Adam said.

"Oh okay." Kono said nervously.

"Look this all started with you asking about going back to work." Adam began.

"Adam it doesn't matter anymore…" Kono interrupted.

"No it does. I didn't listen to your perspective and I just pushed my view onto you. I do trust you Kono but because I can work at home I see Kelly a lot and I love it and I know you want to go back to work but I don't want you missing out with Kelly and your jobs so crazy so what I'm suggesting is a compromise. You go back to work but maybe two or three days a week and unless you have some big crazy case which requires your sexy kick arse'ness, your home for dinner and I will make the same commitment with work I'll schedule meetings earlier." Adam suggested.

Kono smiled as she listened to Adam's suggestion.

"That sounds fair." Kono smiled.

"Yeah" Adam asked.

"Yeah" Kono confirmed.

"Okay good and when Kelly starts play school or whatever and is gone part of the day anyway, we can look at working more or changing when we work or whatever when it comes to it." Adam said.

"What if we have another baby though?" Kono asked.

"You want another baby?" Adam asked excitedly.

Kono shrugged. "Yeah I never had any siblings but Chin was basically a big brother and I hated it when he couldn't come see me when I was little so I'd like Kelly to have a sibling." Kono grinned.

"I'd love Kelly to have a little brother or sister." Adam smiled.

Kelly looked between her parents and giggled excitedly. She could always tell when her parents were happy and it made her happy. Kono giggled at her little girl. Adam smiled at his girlfriend's cute giggle. He leant over and kissed Kono sweetly.

"K…kiss eh eh!" Kelly giggled.

Adam and Kono stared at each other.

"She said her first word!" Kono exclaimed.

"She said her first word!" Adam repeated "Oh my god!"

"Hey baby …k..i..s…s" Kono tried.

Kelly looked at Kono with a grin. "ISS!" She exclaimed happily as she missed the K.

"Yeah baby" Kono laughed.

"Kiss!" Kelly babbled out.

"I always thought her first word would be Mama" Adam smiled.

"I always thought it would be Dada" Kono grinned.

The three sat in bed for another hour chatting and snuggling and lots of kissing. Kelly giggled hysterically as Kono tickled her then Adam started tickling Kono. As the calmed down Kono's phone started ringing.

"Hello Chin?" Kono answered.

"Kono Malia's waters have broken we just got to the hospital it's time." Chin rushed excitedly.

"Oh my god Chin were on our way!" Kono squealed excitedly.

Kono hung up and turned to Adam. "This twins are coming." Kono said as they rushed about getting ready to go to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kono and Chin stood either side of Malia as she creased her face in agonising pain. Malia had asked for both Chin and Kono to be present whilst she gave birth seeing as her own family was far away and pretty detached from her she wanted her closest people with her. She had been lucky to avoid a caesarean having wanted a natural birth so she could experience it despite the pain.

"AHHHHHH" Malia screamed through gritted teeth as she squeezed with a death like grip on her husband and cousin in laws hands.

"Owww!" Kono winced in shock.

"Don't complain Kalakaua I delivered your baby…AHHHHHH…you'll damn well hold my hand in silence!" Malia snapped.

Chin laughed at his cousins shocked expression, his laugh fading quickly as Malia grasped his hand even harder. Kono smirked smugly at her cousin.

"Come on Malia baby number ones nearly here." The doctor instructed.

"Ahhhhhhooooooohhhh!" Malia exclaimed relaxing quickly as she heard the first cries of her baby.

"Baby he's here" Chin chocked.

"Uh our baby boy" Malia cried as the nurse cleaned him quickly and let Malia hold him then Chin.

Kono felt tears fill her eyes as she watched Chin and Malia snuggle there first little boy.

"Want to hold him cuz?" Chin asked.

"Yes!" Kono agreed happily as she accepted the tiny baby and cradled him close to her chest.

"Ahhh" Malia moaned as the second baby got ready to be born.

"I need to take him now" The nurse said gently as she took the first baby.

Kono took her position back next to Malia grasping her hand happily.

"Get ready to push Malia" The doctor instructed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Chin sat in a chair by Malia's bed whilst Malia lay contently in the bed both holding one of their sons. The babies were wrapped in blue cotton blankets and both worse a tiny blue hat each. The baby Malia held was grasping Malia's finger tightly as he lay happily in his mother's arm. Adam, Kono and Kelly followed by Danny, Steve and Grace entered the room to meet the new members to their Ohana.

"Awww their so tiny!" Grace said excitedly as she went straight to Malia and hugged her before staring intently at the tiny bundles.

"Congrats guys!" Danny smiled.

Kelly snuggled into Kono's neck as she looked curiously at the new babies. "Look sweetie it's your new cousins" Kono said animatedly trying to get Kelly interested.

Kelly frowned in concentration as she looked at the babies before retreating back into Kono's safe embrace.

"I have the cutest cousins" Grace smiled as she made funny faces at Kelly.

"I have to say I love my Gracie and Kelly pickle but it's great to have some nephews." Steve said as he grinned at the babies with a dopey smile.

"Run take your babies he's going to try put them in the navy or make them into seals!" Danny laughed.

"Shut up Danno" Steve said as he hit his partner.

"Ah come on guys have you picked out names?" Adam asked.

"Yes" Malia smiled.

"This is Kai Kam Fong Kelly after my father." Chin said proudly

"And this is Noah Kalakaua Kelly" Malia said "After you Kono" Malia smiled.

Kono wiped a tear from her eyes and hugged Malia before moving round to Chin and hugging him tight kissing his cheek. "Thank you" Kono said quietly both Chin and Malia knowing her thanks was in regard to more than just the naming.

"Eh hehe Iss!" Kelly squealed as she tried to reach for the Kai.

"Come here baby" Chin said as he took Kelly from Kono's arms and perched her on his knee helping her to gently stroke Kai's face.

Kono smiled at her little girl as she interacted with the baby. She then lifted her and put her on the bed so she could see Noah. Malia showed her how to kiss his head and she did so happily, babbling her version of 'kiss'.

"Hey is that her first word?" Danny picked up.

"Oh yeah she said it this morning" Adam smiled proudly.

"What were you two up to?" Danny asked cheekily.

Kono glared at the haole man before grinning at Adam.

"I don't want to know" Chin laughed.

"We just kissed then she said it nothing else!" Kono said in exasperation as she felt a blush rise.

The truth was she and Adam hadn't had sex since she walked out and it was starting to bother her. They had agreed to not have sex for a while because they didn't want to cloud any judgment and instead focus on getting Kono better but she was starting to feel like Adam didn't want her even though at the back of her mind she was telling herself how ridiculous that was.

"Anyway we should go let you rest." Steve said.

Everyone kissed the babies and said goodbye to each other as they headed home.

Later that afternoon Kono decided to go to the shops. She decided she would get her mum to babysit Kelly that night and she would buy some sexy new underwear and surprise Adam. She had admitted to him in the journey home that she was missing the sex and he reassured her that he was too and how much he loved her so she decided treating herself to some sexy underwear would make her feel good as well as turn Adam on. She stood in the dressing rooms trying on different underwear sets. Red ones black ones, bright coloured ones, thongs, Brazilian, push up. She was exhausted after trying everything on but she finally picked one she liked. She paid for it and left the store and drove home hoping that Adam would like it.

That evening Adam went to drop Kelly of at Leia's. Kono had told him that she fancied a movie night and that her mum wanted to see Kelly. She didn't want to make any hints towards them having sex in case he really didn't want to. Whilst he was gone she took a quick shower and got into her new underwear. She wore a lacy red push up bra with matching red panties and black stockings. She wore a pair of black stilettoes and curled her hair slightly. She put natural makeup on knowing Adam preferred it when she went with a natural look. He always told her she didn't need make up but she argued a little make up gave her more confidence when she was dressed up. She felt giddy with nerves. It was ridiculous she had slept with Adam hundreds of times but she had never got dressed up for him or anyone for that matter. Sure she had worn sexy underwear before but that would be on nights out and they would just get home start making out and he would just undress her but this time she was all sexy and dressed up waiting for him. Panic filled her as she worried he would come home and not like what she wore or wasn't in the mood. What if he laughed at her trying to be sexy? She grabbed her phone and dialled Malia's number.

"Hello?" Malia asked sleepily.

"Shit did I wake you?" Kono asked as she looked at the time which read six pm, she quirked an eyebrow.

"No no I'm just always tired raising three boys." Malia laughed.

"Three?" Kono questioned.

"Yes your cousin is driving me crazy moaning that I won't let him watch what he and the twins want to watch" Malia moaned humour evident in her voice.

"Oh yeah he can be a pain when he wants to but you've been married for two years you should know this by now" Kono mocked.

"Funny Kalakaua anyway what's up?" Malia asked.

Kono suddenly clammed up unsure whether talking to Malia would help. She felt embarrassed then shook it off, her and Malia had talked about sex loads of times before.

"Erm I got my mum to look after Kelly so me and Adam could have a night to ourselves." Kono began.

"Ooooo is someone getting lucky tonight!" Malia chuckled.

"That's the problem, we haven't had sex since I walked out everything just got in the way but I brought sexy underwear today and now I'm sitting on our bed waiting for him to come home and I don't know how to be sexy and what if he laughs I've never got dressed in anything this sexy before and waited for him" Kono rambled.

"Ah darling your gorgeous he will love it I'm sure of it and you don't have to try and be sexy. Adam loves you and believe me he thinks your sexy in your sweats he will absolutely love whatever it is your currently wearing" Malia said.

"I guess but I can't just sit here awkwardly." Kono sighed she felt ridiculous.

"Just take a sexy pose." Malia suggested.

"Erm…" Kono mumbled.

"Babe have you ever done this for a guy before?" Malia asked gently.

"No and now I feel stupid." Kono sighed.

"Darling you've obviously had sex with Adam before it's not like it's the first time, just lie on the bed and wait for him to come home. If you're in something sexy he won't be worrying about your pose." Malia encouraged.

"Thanks Lia" Kono said before saying goodbye.

Kono put her phone on silent and grabbed some candles lighting them and placing them round the room. She lay on her front swinging her long legs back and forth. She knew how much Adam loved and knew she shouldn't worry. As she relaxed she heard Adam put the keys in the door and enter the house.

"Kono babe I'm back where are you?" Adam called out.

Kono swung her legs and called out. "In the bedroom." She said.

Adam walked from the front room towards the bedroom. He was excited to spend a night in with Kono alone. He wasn't going to force sex onto her but he hoped a hot make out session was at least on the cards. As he walked into the bedroom he stopped suddenly as he saw his girlfriend. His eyes roamed her body taking in every curve before admiring the cleavage she was sporting. He grinned at the sexy underwear she wore, red, his favourite colour on her. The stockings and heels were and added bonus that he very much appreciated. He must have been staring for a while as he noticed Kono's smile falter and panic cross her face.

"Do you not like it?" She asked shyly as she sat up looking for her robe to cover herself.

Adam couldn't believe she would even think that. "No no I love it" He said quickly as he approached her, sitting down on the bed and pulling her close.

"I thought we deserved a night to ourselves." Kono said shyly.

Adam smiled at Kono's little face, brushing her hair out her eyes. For someone who was so confident and kick arse when she took down bad guys, she had a real vulnerable side to her and a lot of self-doubt.

"You look unbelievably stunning and beautiful and sexy" Adam whispered seductively as he began peppering kisses along Kono's neck. "Mmm you smell good." Adam moaned happily.

Kono smiled and tilted her head to the side, giving Adam better access. She held Adam close as he continued his assault on her neck. She moaned appreciatively at the attention and turned her head to kiss him deeply on the lips. Adam kicked off kiss shoes and socks and pushed Kono gently down onto the bed. He hovered over her admiring her beauty and running a finger down her side gently.

Kono felt un-nerved as Adam looked at her. She felt self-conscious of her stomach since it wasn't as flat as it once was. She had worked really hard to get back in shape and for the most part she had. Since she was so active in any case she had lost the baby weight quickly but there were still a few stretch marks she was conscious off and Adam's staring made her blush.

"Baby don't look so embarrassed you're beautiful." Adam reassure as he bent and kissed her gently before nipping at her bottom lip. "When did you buy this underwear?" Adam asked between kisses.

"Today" Kono grinned.

"Mmmm it's really hot" Adam said seductively as he traced his finger over the lace of the bra kissing the skin of her breasts that bulged out of the bra's constraints.

"Mmmm" Kono moaned as she bit her lip.

"Although it looks so hot and sexy on you, it needs to go." Adam said softly his breath tickling Kono.

Adam gently lifted Kono slightly, and undid her bra pulling it of her slowly and watching as her breasts sprung free. He dipped his head taking her left nipple in his mouth and gently sucking before letting it go and blowing on it watching as Kono's nipple hardened. He then repeated the action with her right nipple.

"Ah Adam…" Kono said breathily.

Adam grinned at Kono's response and kissed a trail down her stomach until he reached her panties. He kissed her over the panties before kissing her inner thighs. He nipped the skin on her thighs making her pant before pulling the panties off her.

"You know I might just keep the stockings and shoes on" Adam drawled out before taking his own shirt off and going back to kissing Kono.

Kono couldn't believe the reaction she was getting from Adam. She felt in heaven and pulled him impossibly close and she pushed her tongue through his lips to dwell with his own. As they kissed she moved her hands from his back and down to his jeans. She could feel his member and squeezed him. He moaned appreciatively and she grinned into the kiss. She fumbled with the button and popped it open before pulling the zipper down. Adam helped her pull his jeans and boxers down releasing his hard member. Kono was very appreciative of Adams 'package' and tonight would be no exception as Adam pushed into her holding her tight, showing her all the love in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short and fluffy **

**Chapter 7**

It was Kono's first day back at work since having Kelly and she was beyond excited. She and Adam had agreed that she would go back to work three days a week Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday for definite and if a case required it she would go in the other days or if paperwork or tech work was needed she would go in but take Kelly with her. Adam had agreed to work from home two of the days that Kono couldn't take Kelly with her and the other day Leia happily agreed to have Kelly. They had spoken with Malia who was on her maternity leave and she had said there was a nursery at the hospital and that she could get Kelly in their when necessary so child care would not be a problem. Although Kono was excited she was also really nervous to get back in the field and she knew she would miss Kelly and Adam like crazy.

"You off?" Adam asked as Kono appeared in his office.

"Yeah baby" Kono said as she went over to Adam and sat in his lap, snuggling into him as she watched Kelly amuse herself on Adam's office floor with her toys.

"You okay sweetheart?" Adam asked as Kono clung to him.

"I'm just nervous to go back" Kono mumbled.

"You'll love it baby you need to go kick some arse." Adam chuckled.

"I haven't even left yet and I already miss you and Kelly" Kono said softly.

"I'll text you and send you pictures baby" Adam said as he kissed her cheek.

"Promise" Kono asked.

"I promise" Adam replied as Kono stood up.

She went to kiss Kelly goodbye, receiving a slobbery kiss in return. Adam walked Kono to the door and kissed her goodbye as she left for the day.

"Cuz!" Chin exclaimed as he embraced Kono. "It's so good to have you back" He said with a grin.

"It's good to be back but I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Kono questioned.

"Malia said I was driving her nuts so I decided I'd come back when we have big cases" Chin said.

"Aha poor Malia." Kono laughed before running to hug Danny.

"Ooo Kalakaua! I missed you" Danny said as he hugged her tight.

"I missed you to Danno" Kono chuckled as she high fived Steve and hugged him.

"It's good to have our Ohana back together" Steve said to Kono.

"So you better have a decent case!" Kono laughed.

"We got a body" Steve explained as he went to the smart table.

"Is it bad that I'm happy about that?" Kono laughed.

"Ha! At least you can get your teeth stuck into it." Danny laughed.

The case took longer to wrap up than expected and Kono was worried how Adam would react. She had been unable to catch a break In order to call Adam and let him know she would be later so as she jumped out her car and put the keys on the front door she filled with worry at Adam's reaction. When she opened the door the place seemed silent but then she heard a giggle from Kelly which she followed to the kitchen where Adam and Kelly sat at the casual dining table.

"Baby I'm so so sorry the case took longer than we thought and I was stuck with the suspect and I couldn't leave to text you then my phone died and…" Kono rushed out as she walked towards Adam.

"Ssshh baby it's fine your home now." Adam said as he embraced her.

He had been worried sick when he couldn't get hold of Kono and feared the worst knowing Kono would never purposely be late for dinner. Chin had text him to say Kono was on her way home and explained why she would be late. Adam had to smile at Chin's protectiveness over Kono.

"I missed you" Kono said

"I missed you to beautiful" Adam said as he kissed her.

"And I missed you baby boo" Kono said animatedly as she bent to kiss Kelly.

"Mama" Kelly said happily as she banged her spoon while eating her food with her unoccupied hand.

"We have the cutest baby ever" Kono smiled.

"We sure do" Adam laughed. "There's food in the oven for you baby" Adam said sweetly.

Kono thanked him and grabbed her dinner sitting down to eat it. She loved Adam so much and appreciated how he sat with her at the table despite already eating. Adam sat with Kelly on his lap giving her a bottle before bed.

"How was work?" Adam asked.

"Dead body, jealous boyfriend, drugs" Kono said between mouthfuls of food.

"Lovely" Adam laughed.

"Ehhh" Kelly babbled sleepily.

"I'm going to go change her and get her ready for bed" Adam said.

"Okay baby" Kono said.

Adam and Kono stood watching their baby sleep peacefully. She lay in her cot a lightweight sea blue blanket covering her body as her tiny snores filled the silent room. Adam wrapped an arm around Kono and kissed her head before leading her out to the lanai.

"I love you so much Kono and I'm so glad you're my girlfriend and I'm so glad we have a beautiful baby together, I can't wait to expand are gorgeous family Kono but I don't want you to just be my girlfriend." Adam said as he held Kono's face and looked in her eyes before kneeling down on one knee.

"Oh my god Adam!" Kono exclaimed as she cover her mouth in shock and her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you more than you know baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Adam began before pulling a box out of his pocket and revealing a diamond ring. "Baby will you marry me?" Adam asked tearfully.

Kono cried as she looked at Adam. "Yes yes yes!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kono and Adam lay in the bubble bath, Kono between Adam's legs her head rested on her…fiancé's… shoulder. Candles were lit around the room lighting the dark evening. Kono breathed in the intoxicating smell of lavender bubble bath and Adam's own unique scent. She placed a kiss in the crook of his neck and relaxed at his touch as he gently ran his hands over her body. She smiled knowing this man was hers and hers only.

"What you smiling at?" Adam asked softly as he nibbled her ear lobe before suckling on it gently.

"Mmmm just that your my man" Kono grinned.

"Ahh I can see why that would make you smile" Adam replied cheekily.

Kono swatted his chest as she turned slightly in his arms. She gazed into his dark heady eyes as he gazed into her chocolate brown orbs. She noted how his eyes darkened to almost black a sign he was turned on, not that his probing member hadn't already told her that.

"You're turned on" Kono stated.

"What gave that away?" Adam said sarcastically as he tilted his pelvis slightly.

"No I know 'little Adam' is happy to see me but your eyes darken when your turned on" Kono explained not breaking eye contact.

"First of all there is nothing little about my penis and you should know that, secondly your eyes twinkle sexily when you're turned on." Adam pointed out.

Kono giggled at her fiancé. "Oh I know there's nothing little about this…" Kono said seductively as she moved her hands down Adam's body taking his member in her hands and stroking.

Adam moaned and grabbed Kono's bum, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth exploring every surface. He moved from her mouth and began licking her neck before kissing a trail along her collar bone.

"Oh baby!" Kono exclaimed.

"Bedroom…now"

To say Kono was displeased at being woken at eleven o clock at night for a case would be an understatement. A rapist and killer had arrived on the island and already claimed his first victim. Steve had called her and asked her to come in since the guy was such a series threat it couldn't be left until morning. She dressed quickly grabbing fresh panties since she was butt naked and pulled on yesterday's clothes. She had been asleep for an hour max after her and Adam made the most of their night. Fortunately for them Kelly was beginning to sleep through the night and they definitely made use of their undisturbed nights. She looked over at her handsome fiancé who peaked out at her through hooded lids.

"Do you have to go?" Adam pouted.

"Ahh baby are you pouting at me?" Kono mocked as she leant to kiss him.

"Can you blame me we've been engaged for three days and your team have seen more of you than I have." Adam said sadly.

"I know babe I'm sorry I really am but this case is big, I'm doing it to keep our baby safe." Kono whispered into the night.

"I know darling please stay safe." Adam said softly.

"I will I promise, I love you." Kono whispered as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you too" He replied.

Danny, Steve and Chin stood round the smart table going through the information. The rapist killer was unknown having never been identified, always wearing a mask when he took his victims. Max had sent over a group of pictures of his known victims, all marked with an X on their wrists effectively marking them as his. Kono rushed through the doors of HQ looking sleepily and worn out probably from her earlier activates.

"Nice of you to join us cuz" Chin mocked as he looked at Kono's dishevelled appearance.

"Nice hair" Steve laughed as he looked at Kono's messy look. "Is the bed head look the new trend?" He asked.

"That's no bed head that's the I've just been fucked look!" Danny laughed .

Kono blushed profusely at Danny's statement glaring at his angrily.

"Oh cuz it's nearly quarter to twelve and you were still having sex!" Chin said in mock disgrace.

"Shut up…" Kono moaned.

"How can you recognise an I've just been fucked look?" Steve asked Danny.

"I can't really but the fresh hicky on her neck gave it away." Danny chuckled as Kono tried to cover hit. "How is the fiancé?" Danny asked.

Kono bit her lip and chanced a cheeky comment. "Well and truly fucked" Kono giggled.

"AHHH cuz! Steve please move on with the case." Chin said.

"Okay so our unknown killer/ rapist was known on the mainland for a year never getting caught always wearing a mask, gloves and a condom" Steve informed. "He always leaves an X on each of his victims and a note saying catch me if you can."

"Sick bastard" Danny spat.

"Max has sent over pictures of his victims." Chin informed as he brought up the pictures on the smart screen. "He clearly has a type. The women are always young with brown or black hair and brown eyes and of Asian descent. When we retrieved the info on each women they were all last seen at a club where they were dancers, and they were all either married or engaged." Chin informed.

"Why would someone do that" Kono asked in anger.

"I don't know cuz" Chin replied.

"Well I guess coming to Hawaii he has his pic of the locals all most would fit his Amo." Steve sighed.

"Guys I don't mean to state the obvious but Kono fits his type." Danny pointed out.

Kono swallowed at the realisation whilst the guys stared at her. "He could pick anyone." Kono mumbled nervously.

"Cuz that may be true but Danny's right, you fit what he is looking for we need to keep you safe." Chin said sternly.

"I hate to point something else out but with Kono fitting this guy's type, look, age and the fact she's engaged, she could be our bait." Steve suggested, regretting it as he spoke the works.

"NO!" Chin said firmly.

"Cuz if it stops other women getting hurt then it would be worth it." Kono argued refusing to let this guy scare her.

"What if something goes wrong Kono, this guy's dangerous you have a family now." Chin argued.

"Just because I have a family doesn't mean I have to refrain from going undercover I can look after myself, besides you guys would be there and we would have it planned out." Kono replied.

"What would Adam say" Chin asked.

"Stuff like this is part of my job Chin" Kono said.

"Chin I wouldn't let her get hurt we would just need her to draw the guy in." Steve explained.

"We don't even know who the guy is how would she know in the middle of a club?" Chin asked.

"Make herself noticed as the stand out dancer and flash her ring about." Danny said.

"I don't like it" Chin said.

"If me going undercover saves other women then I will do it, I know you guys would have my back." Kono stated.

"We have HPD officers sitting on the various clubs around the island tonight, will plan this for tomorrow and hope no other women show up dead in the time being." Steve said.

Kono returned home late that night. The team had stayed longer to plan the undercover mission gathering as much information as possible. They would let the other dancers at the club no Kono was a cop and make sure she got noticed. Kono had left feeling nervous but not about the case, she knew she had to tell Adam.

"Hey baby" Adam mumbled as Kono slid in next to Adam.

"Hey" Kono mumbled sleepily.

"What's the case?" Adam asked.

"Killer and rapist" Kono said.

"God… you okay?" Adam asked as Kono fidgeted.

"I need to tell you something." Kono mumbled.

"What baby?"

"The last victims of this killer were all young women, brown hair, brown eyes and Asian descent. I fit the type" Kono began.

"Oh baby you'll be okay I won't let anything happen to you" Adam reassured.

"That's the thing; I'm going undercover in a club tomorrow night as the bait." Kono whispered.

Adam pulled away from Kono and looked at her. "There is absolutely no way you are putting yourself at risk with a killer rapist." Adam said sternly.

"Bae it's are best bet no one has ever caught him and…"

"No Kono I will not let you do this please baby I just want to protect you." Adam said softly but strictly.

"Adam…" Kono sighed.

"Kono you are my fiancé this monster could hurt you or worse…please promise me Kono that you will not do this." Adam begged.

Kono knew she couldn't pull out now, it was her job but she didn't want to fight. "I promise"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kono walked into HQ concern and worry written across her face. Adam had decided he would walk her into work and speak to the team about the undercover op. he was adamant she would not be doing it and he was not afraid to voice his concerns. They had brought Kelly along with them with Adam saying he would drop her at Kono's mum after so Leia would need to be up early but Kono was sure he was doing it so the guys would look at her cute chubby face and agree not to put Kono in danger.

"Hey cuz, Adam aww Kelly pickle" Chin cooed as he took Kelly and snuggled her.

"Is Steve and Danny about?" Adam asked determinedly.

"Here" Steve said as he and Danny appeared from his office.

"Everything alright?" Danny asked as he looked at Kono's nervous face and Adam's presence.

"I want to talk about this undercover case, I don't want Kono doing it, it's dangerous and she has Kelly to think about." Adam explained.

Kono bowed her head and it her lip as Adam spoke. Danny and Chin looked between each other, neither arguing with Adam's statement.

"Adam we would put everything in place to protect her." Steve said although not forcefully.

"I don't doubt that and if she did it I'm sure it would be fine but I won't let her risk it. I'm asking you please find someone else or find another way." Adam pleaded.

"I'm with Adam, I've not been happy about this since we discussed it." Chin added.

"Kono?" Steve asked.

Kono shrugged and looked at Kelly before turning to Steve. "I have more than myself to consider now." She commented with some vagueness.

"Okay will find another way." Steve said.

"Thank you." Adam added before kissing Kono goodbye and taking Kelly.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

"I'll think of something, let's get the last of the paperwork done and start looking further into this guy." Steve instructed before everyone headed to their offices.

Kono placed her bag in her office before noting all the guys were distracted by their paperwork. She was nervous beyond belief and acted before thinking. She headed over to Steve's office and knocked on the door.

"Kono you okay?" Steve asked as he looked up from his desk.

"Can we talk?" Kono asked as she shuffled on her feet.

"Yeah sit down."

"Look I didn't want Adam to come in here and tell you to pull me out of the op, I was happy to do it." Kono began.

"Kono I understand you have a family and it would be highly dangerous." Steve commented.

"I know, I'm aware, but I've thought about it and this guy needs to be caught to save more women and if me going undercover does that then I want to do it." Kono said.

"Kono, Adam has made it very clear he doesn't want you outing yourself in that sort of danger." Steve said.

"I know, but he doesn't need to know, neither do Chin and Danny." Kono added.

"Are you suggesting we do it behind their backs?" Steve asked for confirmation.

"Yes"

"Kono how will we hide it from them, and if we catch him how do we explain that?" Steve asked

"We tell them the HPD will lead the op with an undercover cop from their pool of people, just say none of us are needed then me and you stay late tonight for paperwork and we go ahead with the op as planned." Kono explained.

"What will you tell Adam?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to ring him and say a cousin has invited me over for a girl's night and I will be back late or stay over, he knows my cousin and I have done so before it will be fine." Kono said confidently.

"Are you sure Kono?" Steve asked.

"Yes" Kono replied adamantly.

It was half nine and Kono and Steve were the only two left at the office. Danny and Chin had brought the story Steve spun and had left and hour ago. Kono had spoken to Adam earlier and he believed she would be at her cousins so no one knew what was actually going on. Kono emerged from the locker rooms dressed in black hot pants that revealed a little too much cheek and a red bralet. Her hair was wavy and she sported heavy make-up.

"Woah! Kalakaua" Steve commented.

"Hey I'm engaged." Kono chuckled.

"He's a lucky man" Steve laughed and Kono hit him jokingly.

"Is everything ready?" Kono asked, the mood dropping slightly.

"Yes, the club made a big promotion for tonight and it's the main club on the island so it's more likely he will come, the dancers at the club tonight are all haloes' so you stand out as his target and there aware your undercover. I will be in the club all night keeping an eye on you and watching for any suspicious behaviour. We will both have ear wigs so we can communicate. If he approaches you I'll see you get him outside the club I'll follow and will take him down." Steve explained.

"Okay let's go" Kono said as they both left the office and headed to the club.

Steve moved around the club an untouched beer in his hand. He watched Kono twirling around and dancing seductively, guys gawking at her as she moved. He could appreciate her body understanding why guys found her so attractive, but a protective part of him wanted to punch every guy looking at her. He moved to higher ground so he could get a better view of the people around the dancers. He noticed one man seemingly alone staring intently at Kono. He was about 6ft the estimated height of their guy.

"Kono guy centre back, dark hair, broad build, white t-shirt and black hoodie." Steve said through the com.

"Got him" Kono replied discreetly.

The suspected guy moved closer to Kono, grinning at her in a creepy way and giving her a wink. Kono felt her skin crawl at this guy but winked back and danced sexily to gain his attention. The rule in the club was no one could touch the dancer's just look so Kono would have to maintain his attention until she could hand over to another dancer.

At eleven o clock Kono stepped down from the stage and walked towards the bar, giving the suspect a seductive smile. He grasped the bait and headed over.

"Hey beautiful." He said in a sleazy tone.

"Hi" Kono said sweetly.

"You don't want to drink here gorgeous I know a better place" He said smoothly.

"Hmmm do you now?" Kono replied

The guys smiled and looked around appearing to make eye contact with Steve. Steve looked away and panicked, had he been made, he tried to catch Kono's attention and warn her but she wasn't looking. The guy placed an arm round Kono and ushered her towards the exit. Steve tried to follow but the club had grown busier and he struggled to get through the crowds of drunken people. He spoke into the com trying to warn Kono but he could hear anything and she wouldn't answer. As he ran outside he saw the guy dragging Kono through an ally way. Steve ran after her desperately and he gasped in shock as he saw the man punch and kick Kono until she fell to the ground in a heap. Steve ran full pelt to save her grabbing his gun ready to shoot but the man hauled Kono into the back of a van slamming the doors and running to the front. Steve shot at the van desperately but the man sped off into the distance.

Steve fell to his knees in panic. He knew this was a bad idea, and it was risky with a whole team as back up but two of them was stupid. Fear consumed him as he thought of what he was going to do next. Adam was going to kill him and Kono.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kono opened her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to make out where she was. Her whole body ached and her head pounded. She felt her left eye and flinched in pain as she felt the bruised swollen skin. She sat up slowly feeling an uncomfortable stabbing pain resonate in her ribs causing her to hiss in pain. She looked at the room she sat in, the dark grey stone walls and stone floor made her shiver in fright. A small window allowed limited light into the room. Fear filled her as she remembers the undercover operation and the sleazy guy. She couldn't confirm the guy she left with was the one they were after but all past victims had been beaten and raped before being killed. She realised how stupid her plan had been and her mind went to Adam and Kelly. She felt tears spring to her eyes knowing Adam would probably hate her and it wouldn't surprise her if he left her. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to contain a sob at the thought of Adam leaving her. She had certainly been the reason for many disagreements and issues and in her eyes he had been nothing less than perfect. As she tried to reign in her sobs she became aware of a pressing need to pee. She crossed her legs tight and hoped Steve would be organising a rescue.

Danny, Chin and Adam stood at HQ screaming at Steve after he gathered them to inform what happened. He had expected such a reaction but the things they were saying actually hurt as he was consumed with guilt.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Danny yelled, hand gestures supporting his rant.

"How could you let this happen?" Chin asked desperately, his usually cool exterior fragmented with fear, telling Steve he had really fucked up.

"I know it was dumb but…" Steve began to defend.

"Whose idea was it?" Adam asked suddenly and calmly, to calmly.

"Adam we both…" Steve tried.

"Steve did Kono suggest it?" Adam asked again.

Steve swallowed as did Chin and Danny, all aware how pissed Adam was about to be with Kono.

"Kono" Steve mumbled.

Adam glared furiously and rubbed a hand down his face. "How are we going to find her?" Adam asked calmly, his calm tone scaring the others more than when he initially started shouting.

"Steve how are we getting my cousin back?" Chin asked reiterating Adams question.

"Chin get up the CCTV from around the club he didn't have a mask on let's see if we can finally get an identity, I managed to take note of the license plate so will run that as well." Steve demanded as Chin quickly did as he was told.

"Okay so I have a clear shot of his face here let's put it through facial recognition." Chin uttered as he worked. "Marcus Reece, has priors for common assault and theft back on the mainland." Chin informed.

"Have we got an address, associates anything else?" Danny asked desperately knowing the longer they took the more at risk Kono was.

"No known address here but I can access is bank account" Chin said. "Okay so he's made payments to a small hotel nearby and this guys…Kyle Benson." Chin said.

"Address?" Steve demanded.

"47 Morley way" Chin said.

"Danno with me, Chin search the license plate and keep checking CCTV"

"What about me?" Adam asked.

"Stay here, I'm not risking Kelly's other parent Adam." Steve said as he and Danny left.

Kono sat thinking of her family hoping and praying someone would rescue her so she could apologise to Adam. He was so perfect, such a wonderful man a wonderful father but she always ruined it. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps down the hall. As the door was opened she looked up in alarm.

"Ahhh hello sexy" The sleaze ball said.

"Fuck off" Kono spat.

"Come on that's no way to speak to me" He said.

"What do you want with me?" Kono asked

"Hmmm a good time for me anyway, then I'll just get rid of you." He muttered.

Kono didn't say anything.

"Ahh you not talking now oh well I'll leave you to stew some more before I have my way with you." He said cockily.

"I need a bathroom" Kono called as he headed out.

He turned and grinned at her before slamming the door returning a few minutes later and throwing a pot into the room before shutting and locking the door.

Kono looked at the pot in disgust but her bladder reminded her it needed emptying now pot or no pot. She crawled over to it and dragged the pot into the corner of the room, pulling her hot pants and underwear down to relieve herself.

Danny and Steve rolled up to Kyle Benson's house, jumping out the car and rushing to the door banging it down with force not caring about the consequences.

"Woah what the hell!" Kyle screamed as he jumped from his seat.

Steve grabbed the arsehole by the throat and pinned him against a wall. "Where's Marcus Reece?" Steve screamed in his face.

"I don't know!"

"Lie to me again and I'll break your legs" Steve snapped.

"I aint telling you shit." Benson spat.

Steve kept him pinned to the wall before kicking his legs hard until Benson became a squealing mess.

"Okay okay he text saying he needed my van tonight then said he would be at my warehouse on the north shore all night" Benson chocked out.

"Has he been paying you for the van?" Danny asked.

"Yes and for the warehouse"

The guys had called HPD in advance and they burst through the door. Steve threw the man at an officer, instructing him to arrest the jerk.

Kono lay curled up shaking from pain. Her ribs were stabbing and her head thumped. She cried softly to herself as she tried to accept how badly she had screwed up. She heard the footsteps from down the corridor looking up as the door opened and the man walked in. Kono held her knees closer to her chest as the man stalked over to her. He bent down and lifted Kono's chin forcing his lips upon her shoving his tongue in her mouth and she tried to fight him off. She screamed and cried for help as he forced her legs apart, touching her wherever he could. She sobbed as she felt his callous hands roam her body. She only ever wanted Adam's hands touching her in those places. Her screams echoed the rooms as he began to hit her hard trying to knock her out so he could have her. She cried and fought him kicking him in the balls but he smacked her even harder. In the distance she heard a car screech and doors banging open. She yelled out for help desperately. She thought she heard her name, a familiar voice. She thought it was Chin, she hoped she could hear Adam but there were too many voices calling her name she couldn't pick them out. The fought harder and harder hoping they would hurry but the man punched her hard and she smashed her head falling into blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There's pain, only pain coursing through my body. I can feel it in my arms my legs my head. My ribs feel bruised and painful. I hear murmurs in the gloomy room _Where am I? _I can't make out the voices. I try opening my eyes but I can't. I try again before I settle back into the darkness.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Adam asked the doctor the concern evident.

"Officer Kalakaua has had a major contusion to her head but her brain activity is normal, she will wake when she's ready just give her time."

"Thank you doctor" Adam replied as he sat back next to Kono.

The other guys remained outside, giving Adam some space. He was furious with both Steve and Kono but he certainly was not going to let Kono wake up alone. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, but he almost appreciated the hospital environment as he wouldn't be able to scream and shout at her without drawing attention. He remembered the last time she ended up in hospital the fear he felt then. He made a mental note to kill her for putting him through this stress on top of his anger from her behaviour. He was brought out his thoughts when Chin entered the room.

"Can I come in?" Chin asked.

Adam nodded from his seat.

"What's the doctor said?" Chin asked

"She has a head contusion a cracked rib and bruised ribs, bruised arms, legs." Adam listed.

"She's tough she'll pull through" Chin said trying to reassure Adam and himself.

"I know"

"You going to call her out on her behaviour when she wakes up?" Chin asked

Adam rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "I am so fucking angry with her Chin but I just want her to wake up so I know she's okay, then I'll deal with everything." Adam explained.

"Well once you're done yelling at her let me know I'm next in line." Chin muttered.

"Has she always been like this?" Adam asked.

"What stubborn, determined, acts before she thinks, yep that's Kono." Chin said humorously.

Adam smiled slightly and held Kono's hand. "She drives me crazy"

"She drove me crazy when she was a teen, she was so stubborn but she means well. She loves you Adam more than you know. I've never seen her so in love before, to be honest I don't think she's ever been in love. I know she loves Kelly too, having a family with you makes her happy but I do think she needs some tough love." Chin said.

"Trust me she isn't getting of lightly with this one lightly." Adam said.

"Mate don't forget she loves you." Chin said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh Kono please baby wake up." Adam begged.

I can hear Adam my baby. He wants me to wake up. I try; I try to open my eyes fighting the blackness to see my baby. As I fight for consciousness I feel a desperate need to pee. I open my eyes finally and I'm greeted by an off white sterile room, a direct opposite of my last memories. My head and ribs ache but more than that my bladder is bursting-I have to pee. I try to move my limbs and it catches Adam's attention.

"Kono!" Adam says.

"Hi" I croak

"Oh Kono " Adam's voice is relived but he's still furious and he grasps my hand.

"I need to use the bathroom" I struggle to say.

"Stay still baby, I'll grab the nurse." Adam said as he poked his head out the room and ushered a nurse over.

"I need to get up" Kono whispers.

"Will you stop being stubborn Kono and stay still let the nurse check you" Adam said with sternness but love.

"I really need to pee" Kono rasped.

"Officer Kalakaua good to see you awake how you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"Achy I have to pee" I tried.

"You have a catheter Officer Kalakaua"

I glance at Adam and the nurse. "Please I need to get up"

"Officer"

"Please" I beg my bladder at bursting point.

"Let me remove your catheter, do you want your partner to leave?" The nurse asks.

"It's fine" Kono mumbled.

The nurse removed the catheter and helped Kono stand.

"I'll take her" Adam jumped in.

"Okay" the nurse agreed.

"Come" Adam ushered as he aided Kono to the en-suit bathroom. Kono held him tight for support, she knew he was really angry form his short comments.

"Sit down" Adam instructs as Kono sits on the toilet her ribs screaming at her as well as her bladder.

"I'm fine now" Kono said trying to dismiss Adam.

"Just go Kono I'm not leaving you your to shaky" Adam admonished.

Kono tried to make him turn but her need to pee became too much and she let go…sighing in relief. She shook her head as she realised the last time she went to the bathroom had been in a pot, why was her bladder hitting her at inconvenient times.

"Done" Kono mumbled awkwardly as Adam helped her stand and get back to bed.

"Okay Officer Kalakaua, you need to rest now there's fresh water on the side and I'll bring pain medication if your require them." The nurse informed before leaving.

Kono lay in bed and fiddled with the sheets as Adam started intently at her. She knew Adam was mad she could tell buy his face.

"You mad at me?" Kono asked tentatively.

"Yes" Adam said firmly.

Kono bit her lip nervously. She had never felt so nervous around Adam, even when she took Kelly she didn't feel this scared. The only time she felt nervous around Adam was the first time they slept together. She avoided eye contact and continued biting her lip trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry" Kono whispered softly, she wasn't even sure Adam heard her.

"Sorry isn't always good enough Kono, especially if you don't mean it." Adam said calmly but with clear intent to scold.

Kono bit her lip harder as her eyes felt the tears trying to keep them at bay. _Was he breaking up with her? Did he not believe her apology? _She thought, not that she blamed him.

"A relationship has to work on trust Kono and you've broken that trust. You don't just have yourself anymore Kono. There's me and Kelly to consider." Adam continued.

Kono took a breath trying to keep her composure, still avoiding eye contact. She nodded her head slightly in understanding as Adam's words sunk in.

"If you do stuff Kono without thinking it has the potential to affect Kelly and that's not fair on her. I care if you do risky things Kono that's why I want to protect you. I don't know what I would do if you got yourself killed Kono but I don't care about me, I care about our little girl." Adam said.

"I know" Kono whispered quietly.

"I was upset when you left with Kelly, but I have never been so angry with you Kono." Adam said in frustration.

Kono's tears fell onto the blanket and she wiped them furiously. "Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry." Kono mumbled sadly.

"What you did was stupid and selfish Kono, and right now I don't want to hear your apologies they don't mean anything right now. I am relieved that you are okay but I need to have some space otherwise I'm going to say something I regret." Adam said honestly as he walked out the room.

Kono broke down sobbing uncontrollably thinking of what she had done. Chin, Danny and Steve walked into the room a minute later, with Chin taking Kono in his arms soothing her cries. He was mad at her but he couldn't watch her cry. He knew Adam needed some space, he just hoped he would be back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I want the discharge papers, I want to go home!" Kono exclaimed in frustration.

She had been kept in overnight and the doctor wanted to keep her a bit longer because of the head injury but Kono being stubborn refused. She had no one to collect her, the guys were back at work likely giving Steve hassle and Adam…well she assumed from his last words he had left her. She hoped he had left Kelly with her mum so they could organise who visits when but she feared he had taken Kelly and gone…where she didn't know. Maybe they were both at home and Kono would just move out or something, he had to get out of the hospital though.

"Miss Kalakaua…"

"Officer Kalakaua!"

"I'm sorry, officer Kalakaua, your injuries were bad we want you to stay another night just so we can observe you" The doctor informed.

"You can get me the discharge papers or I'll just walk out, your choice." Kono argued.

"Fine but do you have someone who can collect you?"

"I am perfectly capable of getting home myself"

"I really think you should have someone…"

"I'll call a cab and they'll take me to my door!" Kono almost yelled. It was enough to get the doctor to get her the discharge papers.

After much arguing over papers and struggling to get her clothes on by herself Kono walked slowly out to the front of the hospital. She didn't have her car here and she hadn't called anyone to collect her and she was too stubborn to do so. She began to walk but realised she didn't know if she was welcome at home or not. She didn't want to presume because she knew Adam was seriously mad at her, so mad that she was sure they were no longer in a relationship. She felt the tears spring to her eyes again. God she was sick of crying. She could hear the crashing waves and decided to sit on the beach for a while, kill some time before she decided what to do.

Adam sat on the plush couch, bouncing Kelly on his knees as she giggled happily and watched a cartoon. Kelly made Adam smile and it made him happy. He had been so angry with Kono and still was, but seeing his little girl put a grin on his face. He needed the day to have space from Kono and decide what he would say. He had asked the doctors when Kono would be released and they anticipated the following day, so he decided to take today to be with Kelly then face Kono tomorrow when he collected her.

Steve sat in his office catching up on the paperwork. He felt so guilty with what happened and Danny and Chin were acting weird with him. He didn't blame them but he chose to say clear. Chin had brought the twins into work since Malia had started doing a few shifts back at the hospital. He and Danny were rather content playing with the boys and making silly faces at them. Steve's soft side wanted to go join them but he didn't want to piss them off. He sighed knowing how badly he fucked up, even though it was Kono's idea, he is the leader and he agreed. He mentally shot himself in the head.

Adam rubbed his face as he put the phone down. The doctor had just called to let him know Kono had discharged herself. He was really mad but also worried. Where would she have gone? He was about to collect Kelly and go looking when someone knocked at the door. He opened it and a frail looking Kono dressed in sweats looked at him with a nervous and almost fearful look.

"I know you don't want me here and I know that you broke up with me and I understand but I have no other clothes and I'm going to go get a hotel room until I can get my own place but hi just need some more clothes and I hoped you would let me grab some really kick and give Kelly a kiss then I'll go I promise." Kono rambled tearfully.

Adam stared at her in shock not believing her words.

"Please I'll be quick Adam or you could grab some and jus shove them in a bag or…"

"Kono I didn't break up with you" Adam said in disbelief.

"But you left" Kono said equally as shocked.

"I'm bloody angry Kono I need space to think I didn't want to say something I'll regret, you'd just been attacked and nearly raped I admit I didn't want to be with you for long in that moment because like I said I was fuming but I did not break up with you." Adam explained.

"Oh" Was all Kono could say.

"Get inside" Adam said as he guided Kono in.

Kono didn't know what to say and instead looked around uneasy.

"The doctor phone and said you left before they wanted you too" Adam stated.

Oh shit he's even moremad Kono thought. "I erm…" Kono stuttered suddenly incoherent.

"We really need to talk Kono, seriously talk." Adam said firmly.

"I know" Kono mumbled softly.

"I'm going to drop Kelly at your mum's so we can talk properly without interruptions"Adam said.

"Okay"

"Go give her a kiss then I'll take her" Adam instructed as Kono cooed over Kelly kissing her chubby face before handing her to Adam.

"Sit on the sofa and don't move. You look exhausted since I imagine you trekked all the way from the hospital and you're too frail to be moving about." Adam said sternly.

"I need to shower" Kono tried.

"I'll help you late, lay down." Adam said leaving no room for discussion.

Kono did as she was told, laying down and watching TV. Adam sighed and kissed her temple before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Adam returned home half an hour later determined to sort things with Kono. He didn't want to hurt her or upset her but she needed to hear a few hard words. When he walked in Kono was lying on the couch as he had asked. He smiled inwardly glad that she had listened. Kono looked up as Adam walked over to the couch and sat by her feet. She smiled shyly and bit her lip.

"Do you want to talk now or bath?" Adam asked.

"Talk" Kono mumbled softly.

Adam nodded and waited for Kono to sit up. He scooted closer to her and took her hands in his.

"I need you to just sit and listen to me please" Adam begged as he found Kono's eyes.

Kono nodded her head and watched Adam.

"Firstly you need to know I love you more than you know and Kelly and we are not breaking up okay" Adam stated.

"Yes" Kono replied softly biting her lip nervously.

"I will be honest with you Kono, I am still really mad. When you told me about the case all I could think about was the possibility of you getting hurt that's why I asked you not to go ahead with it. I didn't want there to be any problems for you at work that's why I went down with you and explained and you promised me that you would not go undercover and put yourself at risk but you did Kono and to make it worse you went behind my back to do so. What you did was so stupid, putting yourself at risk and something did happen Kono. You were attacked and nearly raped!" Adam said angrily.

Kono almost flinched as Adam's tone rose.

"What would I have done if you had been killed? Because that was his intention. You put yourself first Kono over your family because you're stubborn as hell! It was selfish Kono and it was selfish when you left with Kelly." Adam snapped.

Kono bit her lip hard at Adam's words, trying in vain to prevent the tears from falling. Adam noticed how Kono was trying not to cry and he felt bad for dragging the past up.

Adam took a breath and held Kono's face, gently pulling her lip from her teeth so she wouldn't hurt herself. He felt a few stray tears roll over his hands. He felt bad but couldn't let her tears stop him from being honest.

"I didn't mean to drag up the past I'm sorry but your actions Kono have shown me that you're too stubborn and pig headed. I know you are fantastic at your job and from what the guys said you certainly gave that arsehole a good beating but in your situation he got the better of you. I worry when you go to work and you chase down criminals on a daily bases with all the guys as back up, how the hell do you think I felt when Steve called me and told me what happened?" Adam argued.

Kono pulled herself from Adam's hands and wiped her eyes furiously nodding in understanding of what Adam was saying.

"If you had died Kono how would Kelly have felt when she got older and I had to tell her that her mum put herself in a dangerous situation and got herself killed because she was to stubborn? How would Kelly feel growing up without a mother?" Adam asked knowing it was harsh and would hit Kono but also knowing she needed to hear it.

Kono covered her mouth in an attempt to contain her sob. Her tears flowed freely and she bit her lip desperately trying not to cry. Adam pulled Kono close trying to hold her but she fought and cried.

"I'm so stupid! I'm a terrible mother I …I ! Kono sobbed in hysterics as she fought Adam coughing and crying and blaming herself.

Adam tried to contain his own emotions forcefully grabbing Kono and holding her in his arms stroking her hair and trying to calm her.

"Don't you dare say you're a terrible mother don't you dare!" Adam said harshly into Kono's ear, his loving care embedded under his tone.

Kono hiccupped and tried to calm down but sobbed more.

"Breath Kono ,please darling you are not a bad mom, stupid yes but not a bad mom. You need to calm down baby. I've only said all this so you see how bad it would be if we ever lost you." Adam said softly.

"I *hiccup* didn't th…th…think *hiccup*. I thought I was doing the right thing *hiccup* by catching him to save other women." Kono sobbed tearfully as she let Adam hold her.

"Baby you are so amazing and courageous and I know that because of you, you have protected more people getting hurt and I know someone has to do these things but I don't like it being you. I am mostly angry because you lied to me Kono, you can't do that." Adam said his tone softer and calmer.

"I'm sorry" Kono whispered tearfully.

Adam held Kono close looking into her tear filled eyes and seeing the genuine apology. He lent his forehead against Kono's before dipping and kissing her lips softly and quickly.

"I am not perfect Kono but I do not lie to you. I'm not going to let our relationship be based on lies and I don't want you hiding things from me. Please talk to me even if I don't like what you're saying I'd rather you were honest." Adam whispered.

Kono sighed and buried her head in the crook of Adam's neck and nodding her head in understanding.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked seriously as he sat up and focused on Kono.

"Yeah I feel so terrible for lying and I was selfish and…"

"No Kono, are you really okay. Forget our argument and me being mad I want to know if you are okay after what that bastard did." Adam defined.

Kono swallowed and bit her lip again. Adam knew she liked to keep things bottled up and her lip biting was a tell-tale sign.

"Stop the lip biting you'll hurt yourself." Adam said gently as he ran a thumb over her lip.

"I had a nightmare last night." Kono admitted.

Adam felt guilty for leaving her alone, but knew deep down if he had stayed he would have hurt her with words he didn't mean.

"Tell me about it." Adam asked.

"He just kept hitting me and I couldn't breathe because I didn't think I could get away from him then he raped me." Kono sobbed.

"Baby your safe now. He didn't rape you okay he didn't touch you there." Adam reassured.

"The last thing I remember was him spreading my legs and trying to unbutton my shorts." Kono mumbled.

"The guys got to him before he did anything." Adam stated.

"I bruises everywhere."

"They will fade."

"It's my fault I have them though." Kono said sadly.

"No Kono don't do that to yourself." Adam said firmly.

Kono looked at Adam and nodded. "Okay"

"Do you want to bath now?" Adam asked.

"Yes…will you help me?" Kono asked

"Of course."

Chin and Malia lay in bed, a twin lying on each of them. It was a nightly routine for the family of four. After feeding they would just lie together the evening breeze coming through the window relaxing them and grounding them. With such busy careers, Chin and Malia had not seen much of each other and they cherished these moments.

"How's Kono doing?" Malia asked softly not wanting to wake the sleeping babies.

"Still being stubborn. Adam called me and said Kono discharged herself and walked all the way from the hospital to the house and Adam said he was going to talk with her tonight after he dropped Kelly and Leia's." Chin explained.

"That girl has always been a stubborn one; she just always wanted to be like you." Malia sighed.

"Maybe I should be blaming myself" Chin chuckled.

"No Kono is a grown women, she knew what she was doing when she went behind everyone's back. I just can't believe Steve went with it." Malia said in surprise.

"I know I'm pissed with both of them but there exactly the same. They don't think before doing things." Chin explained.

"Kono was always like that, I just hope Adam can accept her stubborn nature because I know he loves her and the things he does for her. I do think Kono takes him for granted sometimes." Malia admitted.

"Maybe you should have a word with her, she looks up to you." Chin suggested.

"Maybe I will" Malia smiled as she leant over awkwardly and kissed Chin goodnight.

Kono sat on the edge of the bath waiting for it to stop running. Adam stood bent over the side pouring bubble bath into the running water hoping it will relax Kono. Kono sat biting her lip again, she didn't realise it was a nervous habit of hers and it revealed her vulnerable side allowing Adam to read her like a book. Adam watched her out the corner of his eyes, noting not only her habit but also how tired and stressed she was looking. He knew Kono was a head strong person, very stubborn and self-sufficient, but he also knew she showed her softer side around him and only him. Of course she had let Chin in before and even Malia, but they had to fight to break her walls down. When Adam first started dating Kono she let him in easily, he didn't know why she was suddenly so different, making him work to get to her soft side.

"What?" Kono asked nervously as she noticed Adam staring.

"I'm just watching you." Adam said simply.

"Why?" Kono asked as she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Because you're beautiful but you seem so closed up all of a sudden. You used to let me in and let me see your softer side but you're putting a wall up and I'm finding it really hard to break Kono, want my girl back." Adam said softly.

Kono bowed her head and twiddled her thumbs. "I'm just so scared that if you see me vulnerable you'll think of me differently. Everything changed when we had Kelly. Everything became so different to what I'm used to. I'm used to being the girl who looks after herself and doesn't need to show anyone her vulnerable side. When I was little I was always one of the guys and always tried to be like Chin, so when I did fall or hurt myself I would try and be tough about it because Chin wouldn't cry. He used to get me to open up an di would only talk to him but then I grew up and although were close I still try to be that girl who can look after herself, but then I met you and you made me see a different side to me but it wasn't what I was used to. Then we got serious but I could still be kick arse and show you my softer side when we were alone, then I got pregnant and I had to take responsibility for someone else and it scared me. I had to be tough for Kelly and look after her but I didn't realise all the emotions I would feel and I couldn't keep my tough exterior and I didn't know how you would perceive me so when Kelly was born I just reverted back to me being tough and fearless and your right I've become selfish with it. I haven't meant to I didn't realise I had until you pointed it out. It just scares me knowing that I can be vulnerable with you, feel crazy motherly emotions and letting people in." Kono admitted.

Adam smiled at Kono without saying anything.

"Why are you smiling?" Kono asked lightly.

Adam stood and pulled Kono with him holding her face in his hands. He kissed her temple, her nose, each cheek then her lips. "Thank you" Adams smiled.

"For what?" Kono laughed.

"For finally being honest and open with me." Adam replied.

Kono smiled at Adam and he kissed her softly. He slowly stripped Kono of her clothes taking care to kiss every bruise and mark on her body so she knew only Adam could and would ever touch her their again. He pushed her hair behind her ears and grinned at her beautiful looks.

"Get in" He instructed as he guided her into the hot bubble bath.

"So good" Kono said appreciatively as she settled in the water, letting the heat relax her muscles.

"Lean back" Adam said as he gently poured water over her head, and began washing an dmassaging her head.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Kono asked as she closed her eyes.

"You didn't…I did, and I'll cherish you forever." Adam replied.

**Okay so I think I will write two more chapters and I will leave it so there's possibility for another 3****rd****part if you guys want it but after I finish this I might start a new story so give me prompts. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue- 6 years later**

Adam and Kono had found out Kono was pregnant again just after Kelly's first birthday and they welcomed a son called Luke the following year. They also had their youngest, another girl called Leila. Kelly was now six, Luke five and Leila two. A few months after Luke was born Kono and Adam had finally got married. After all their ups and downs they had really worked hard and their relationship was really strong.

Chin and Malia had not had any more children but their boys were now six years old and the happiest little boys. They were exceptionally close with Kelly and Luke and the four of them made sure to look after Leila. Noah was particularly close with Leila and Kono and Chin could see themselves in the kids.

Danny had gone on to marry a girl he met called Amber. They were still in the honeymoon faze having only married the year before but they had just had a baby, a little girl they named Florence. She was only two months old but she already had Danny's hair. Blonde and combed backwards. Danny was over the moon with his new bundle of joy. He had never been happier having his girls around him; he even admitted he was starting to like the island.

Steve had surprised everyone when Cath returned and the two finally made their relationship official. They had been rock solid for the last four years and they had welcomed a son two years ago. No one ever expected to see Steve as a father but he had really settled well into fatherhood. The best thing was they named their son Danno after Danny. Cath was now pregnant with their second child, and they knew they were having a girl. Steve had decided she would be called Hana from Ohana.

**Guys I decided to end this one here but I could do a story from a grown up Kelly in the future maybe as a one shot if anyone was interested. Otherwise keep giving me prompts and thank you for all the reviews! **


End file.
